Regulations from various government organisations require that specific vehicle information must be displayed to customers on the right rear window of a car which is being offered for sale. For example, a first type of form is used for vehicles that are subject to statutory warrantee; less than 10 years old and less than 100,000 km traveled. Alternatively, another type of form is used for vehicles not covered by statutory warrantee; over 10 years old or more than 100,000 km traveled.
The information must be affixed to the rear, right-side window (where possible) and typically includes:                The last owner of the motor car;        The distance traveled by the motor car entered by the motor car trader;        The cash price of the motor car;        A statement that the cash price does not include transfer fee or stamp duty;        Car registration period;        Car built date, compliance date, Date car first registered;        Model number;        Registration number;        Engine number;        If RWC is provided;        Statement informing the prospective purchaser of the warrantee period and the cooling off period;        LMCT identification, name;        Signature of the Motorcar trader; and        Space for the Purchaser to sign—upon sale of the motor car.        
Currently, car dealerships mount a printed piece of paper (form) on the rear, right window of a vehicle. Any time vehicle information requires updating, such as a change in the drive away price or a change in the odometer reading, the dealer needs to print and mount a new form. This can be very inconvenient for both the dealership and the customer.
In addition to the above described difficulties, dealership owners are also faced with difficulties in locating vehicles around the lot. For example, a potential buyer may take a car for a test drive picking up the car from one point and dropping it off at another. The vehicle has changed positions on the lot and it may be difficult to later locate.
Further, it is sometimes the case that a person taking a car for a test drive may violate a traffic rule. In the case of a speeding ticket, for example, the dealer may only learn of the incident a week or two after the violation has occurred. In a busy dealership, it can be a difficult process to track backwards to positively identify who was driving the vehicle at the time when the violation occurred.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.